ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nosferatu
category:Bestiarycategory:Vampyrcategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Zeni Notorious Monsters Notes: :*Spawned by trading a Pure Blood to a ??? at (F-9) in Aydeewa Subterrane on map 2. :*Can use Stun, Dread Spikes, Drain, Drain II, Absorb-ACC, Absorb-TP. :*Can drop multiple Aurum Gauntlets. :*Can drop multiple Enkidu's Leggings. :*Can drop multiple Labrys. :*Uses Draw In then charms people of the party . :*Regularly spawns 3 additional mobs that all TP instantly along with Nosferatu on whoever has hate. They immediately despawn after. :**This ability can be prevented by stunning as soon as he begins to use the summoning animation. :**Uses special ability Astral Flow that summons three to six monsters as described above with the exception that it is instantaneous. :**Summoned pets can be: Nosferatu's Wolves (Hounds), Nosferatu's Bats (Bat trios), or Nosferatu's Murks (Fomors). :*Resistant to Gravity,. Desperate Flourish didn't seem to have much problem lasting as long as 1-2 steps were up, even from /DNC. :*Builds an immunity to Stun. :* Immune to all Damage Over Time elemental enfeeble spells except Frost. Shock was able to land. :* Will rage after a time, causing his physical damage to over triple, and most melee attacks do almost nothing, except for SMN (predator claws was doing quite well) and RNG seem to still be able to deal decent damage. :* Charm doesn't seem to last very long, on average it wore off after a few seconds, once or twice it lasted about 20 seconds. It's not really something to worry about, except for the hate loss that can quickly turn the mob on the healers. :* Out of two pops, about 8-10 total charms each, charm lasted 20-30 seconds, never once lasted less than 20 seconds. Special Attacks :*'Draw In' :*'Astral Flow': Instantly summons three pets that immediately perform TP attacks. :*'Bloodrake': 12' Area of Effect Drain. 3-hit, absorbed by 3 shadows. :*'Wings of Gehenna': Area of Effect Knockback and Stun. :*'Heliovoid': Absorbs one beneficial effect from party members within range. :*'Nosferatu's Kiss': Single target Drain. :*'Nocturnal Servitude': Area of Effect charm and bat costume. :*'Decollation': Line of sight damage. Absorbed by 3 shadows. :*'Eternal Damnation': Conic AoE Gaze Doom. Battle Strategies: :*Quite likely duoable by RDM/NIN and BLM/NIN by kiting to zone, then zoning in and out nuking and DoTing. We used a similar strategy but had 2 BLMs a SMN and an RDM. :*Tanks in any melee-style attempt SHOULD BRING AT LEAST 1, IF NOT 2 stacks of Holy Water. Nosferatu will spam Eternal Damnation under 50% HP, and while that move can be negated by tanking backward prior to its use, being able to remove the Doom effect will free mages to concentrate on healing. :*Having 2 PLD/NIN tank backward on each side of mob made it fairly easy to SATA the other. Very resistant to all enfeebles. Despite being a DRK, it attacks rather fast and casts spells fast to keep up shadows full time. :*When having difficulty low manning with only 1 PLD, SMN using Predator Claws would sometimes buy time for PLD to recast shadows by stealing hate. :*When at low HP, Nosferatu seemed to occasionally AoE drain and recover up to 10% life. Members not damaging Nosferatu need to stay away to avoid prolonging fight. :*RNG and SMN seem to do best damage to this NM, especially since this will keep players out of range of Bloodrake Historical Background The name "Nosferatu" is actually derived from the Old Slavonic word "nosufuratu," which is borrowed from the Greek word "nosophoros," meaning "plague-carrier." The term does not actually signify "undead." The Nosferatu, within White-Wolf's "World of Darkness" setting, are one of the founding clans of the Camarilla. They appear almost inhuman with grotesque features, supposedly because of a crime committed by the founder of the clan, Absimiliard. They dislike beauty and despise the Toreador, but they are generally trustworthy and straightforward in their dealings. The Nosferatu usually control the sewer system of a city, as well as make their havens there. It is said that they can call the creatures of the sewers to do their bidding. Nosferatu is also a name given by F.W. Murnau for the word "Vampire". Seen in the movie "Nosferatu: A Symphony of Horror", which is basically a "Dracula" movie with different names. Nosferatu also appears in the stories Van Helsing